Bali (Series)
Bali is a French-Canadian animated television series based on a series of French children's books by Magdalena Richard and Laurent Richard published by Editions Flammarion. The show follows the adventures of Bali, a modern preschool puppy; his mom and dad; his little sister Lea; and Kikou, his stuffed animal in a city apartment. Paris-based PlanetNemo has licensed the television program to more than 20 countries worldwide and has sold U.S. media and merchandising rights.1 Bali has had a stage show run in Paris. It first aired in Canada on April 5, 2005. It aired on PBS Kids from September 12, 2010 to March 6, 2011 and again from September 1, 2013 to February 23, 2014. Contents Cast * Debi Derryberry as Bali (uncredited) Book Titles * Bali fait du vélo * Bali et Kikou, au bain! * Bali va à l'école * Bali dit non * Bali et ses petits trésors * Mon livre jeu Bali-Bali en vacances * Bali attend Noël * Bali a la varicelle * Bali va chez Nanou * Bali va à la mer * Soun dort chez Bali * Bali a un nouveau lit N. éd. * Bali pique-nique à la maison N. éd. * Bali prend son bain * Bali a un nouveau lit * Bali a une baby-sitter * Bali joue à cache-cache * Les plus belles histoires de Bali * Bali a la varicelle Television series: List of episodes Season 1 * "Brrrr! It's Cold" (September 12, 2010) * "Lollipops Everywhere!" (September 19, 2010) * "I Need a Haircut" (September 26, 2010) * "Nanou to the Rescue" (October 3, 2010) * "I'm Not Scared" (October 10, 2010) * "Need to Keep Going" (October 17, 2010) * "Go, Team, Go" (October 24, 2010) * "I'm the Cook" (October 31, 2010) * "My Little Fish" (November 7, 2010) * "Sailing for Treasure" (November 14, 2010) * "Vroom, Vroom" (November 21, 2010) * "I Want to Be Tall" (November 28, 2010) * "We Need to Stay Awake" (December 5, 2010) * "My Papili's Garden" (December 12, 2010) * "A Present for Nana" (December 19, 2010) * "I'm So Hot" (December 26, 2010) * "I Don't Want to Give it Back" (January 2, 2011) * "Rob-Rob-Rob Robot" (January 9, 2011) * "I'm Staying at Tamara's" (January 16, 2011) * "I Don't Want New Shoes" (January 23, 2011) * "A Surprise Adventure" (January 30, 2011) * "Roll Camera, Action" (February 6, 2011) * "It's Wrong to Cheat" (February 13, 2011) * "Too Many Stories" (February 20, 2011) * "I'm Not Sharing" (February 27, 2011) * "My New friend, Mateo" (March 6, 2011) Season 2 (2013–2014) * Brrr! It's Cold!/Lollipops Everywhere! (September 1, 2013) * I Need a Haircut/Nanou to the Rescue (September 8, 2013) * I'm Not Scared/Need to Keep Going (September 15, 2013) * I'm the Cook/Go Team Go (September 22, 2013) * I Want to Be Tall!/We Need to Stay Awake (September 29, 2013) * Vroom, Vroom/My Little Fish (October 6, 2013) * Searching for Treasure/My Papili's Garden (October 13, 2013) * A Present for Nana/I'm So Hot (October 20, 2013) * I Don't Want to Give it Back/Robobear to the Rescue (October 27, 2013) * I'm Sleeping at Tamara's/I Don't Want New Shoes (November 3, 2013) * A Surprise Adventure/Roll Camera, Action! (November 10, 2013) * It's Wrong to Cheat/Too Many Stories (November 17, 2013) * I'm Not Sharing/You're Mean (November 24, 2013) * My New Friend Mateo/C'mon Dad Let's Go Let's Go (December 1, 2013) * Splish, Splash, I'm Swimming/Don't Cry Tamara (December 8, 2013) * I'm So Upset/Oh No I'm Lost (December 15, 2013) * Look at that, and that, and that!/When I Grow Up (December 22, 2013) * Welcome Saba!/It was an Accident! (December 29, 2013) * What a Mess!/But We're Not Tired (January 5, 2014) * Booo/Quiet, Dad and Lea are Sick! (January 12, 2014) * I Don't Like Parents Arguing/Ow! It Hurts! (January 19, 2014) * Nanna and Papi are Lost!/I Want to Race (January 26, 2014) * Old Toys Are Fun/Yum Yum It's Dinner Time (February 2, 2014) * It's a Fun Party/I'm Not Having Fun (February 9, 2014) * I'm Making New Friends/Wow! It's Not So Easy (February 16, 2014) * Nooo, I want to see the movie/Yahoo It's Christmas (February 23, 2014) Awards Bali received the top prize in the animation category at the 2005 MIPCOM Jr.2 It was awarded best animation series in Montréal (Gemeaux) and in Spain's Cordoba animation festival. References # Jump up^ # Jump up^ External links * * Bali on IMDb